


Ticklish

by lrhaboggle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Gelphie, One Shot, Oz - Freeform, Shiz, Short, tickle, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Galinda discovers that Elphaba is ticklish, amused by the realization that the green girl has such an adorable weakness, Galinda exploits it in any way she can. But she should've known better, Elphaba isn't one to take things lying down. (Pure fluff)





	Ticklish

Elphaba tried not to flinch as she felt Galinda rub her back affectionately. It was nothing personal, Elphaba just wasn't used to human contact. Let alone friendly human contact. It wasn't like there were a lot of people out there who usually wanted to come in contact to a girl who looked like a rotten green bean. Or if they did touch her, it usually wasn't to convey affection. Feeling a comforting touch was strange, but not entirely bad, so Elphaba let it happen. She allowed Galinda to continue to coddle and caress her, even though it took some getting used to at first. But then, at one point, Galinda's fingers brushed Elphaba's neck and the green girl couldn't stifle a soft yelp.

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Elphie!" Galinda chuckled as Elphaba jerked away from her suddenly.

"Oh, no, no, no," Elphaba warned. "It's not what you think. And don't get any-" but before Elphaba could go on, Galinda began to tickle Elphaba. It only took about three seconds for Elphaba to fall right off the bed, literally rolling on the floor, laughing out loud. Galinda began to laugh as well, finding it amusing and adorable to think that her stoic and fearsome roommate was ticklish. Galinda wasted no time in hopping off the bed to tickle Elphaba again, eliciting more wild laughs from the green girl who was stuck under Galinda's mercy. But at last, Elphaba managed to shove Galinda off of her and regain her breath. Elphaba cleared her throat, face becoming stern again.

"Ok, you've had your fun, now please don't do it again," she said, but all she got in response was Galinda's cute giggle.

Another tickle session occurred in the lunch room, when Elphaba had been making rude remarks to any passersby.

"Elphie! Where are your manners? They were just asking about your clothes!" Galinda chastised.

"You know full well they were about to mention how poor I am," Elphaba retorted. "No one 'just asks' me about my clothing!"

"Elphie, if you can't behave, I'll make you," Galinda smirked. Before Elphaba could ask how, Galinda had begun to tickle her. Right then and there. In the lunch room. Never had there ever been a food fight quite like that in all of Shiz-tory.

Later that night, Elphaba began to wonder if Galinda was ticklish too. She found the perfect moment to test her question when Galinda came out of the bathroom in her thin pink nightgown. Elphaba idled over to her, then leapt. She began to tickle Galinda, and breathless squeaks came from the blond at once. So, that answered that question!

"Revenge!" Elphaba cackled as she tickled Galinda mercilessly.

"No! Elphie! Stop! Please! I'm sorry! Have mercy!" Galinda squealed, writhing under Elphaba's twitching green fingers.

"Not until you pay up, my sweet," Elphaba said triumphantly. Thus, the Tickle War began.

Over the next week, the two girls tickled each other constantly. Elphaba's weakest spot was her neck. It made her cackle like a madwoman. Galinda's weakest spot was her sides. They made her squeal and giggle like a fool. They would strike at any time in any place, attacking each other mercilessly until the other was on the ground, laughing and begging for mercy. It didn't matter if they were in a lecture hall or in a dorm room, the two would go at it with all they had. Perhaps it looked strange, and even immature, to the other Shiz students, but neither Elphaba nor Galinda paid them any mind at all. All that mattered was winning this Tickle War!

But there came a day when the fun and games ended. Galinda had lurched forward to catch Elphaba off guard and it worked, but the only problem was, Elphaba had been in the middle of writing an essay. Galinda's sudden attack caused Elphaba to lurch forward as well and she accidently spilled her entire ink well all over her essay, ruining it beyond the point of it being salvageable.

"GALINDA!" Elphaba's scream was pained and dismayed. She'd been working on that essay for days now.

"Elphie, I'm sorry," Galinda quickly backed up, sensing that, this time, Elphaba's wrath was real, but it was too late to apologize now. Elphaba whipped around and did not hesitate to rip into Galinda with every cruel and accusatory remark she could think of. Every bad thing Elphaba had ever, ever thought about Galinda came pouring out in that one tirade and, by the end of it, Galinda was in tears.

"I-I I'm s-s-sorry..." Galinda managed to choke out, then she turned tail and ran...

When Elphaba finally calmed back down herself, guilt for what she had said and done finally began to set in. It was then that she finally left the dorm room in attempt to find Galinda. It took nearly an hour, but she finally found the poor little blond curled up alone and crying in an empty classroom halfway across campus. Elphaba approached her cautiously, apologizing the moment she knew Galinda would be able to hear her.

"Galinda? Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I was just mad. You really are a wonderful person, and I shouldn't have hurt you. It was all my fault for losing my temper and I have no excuse for all the horrible things that I said. I just want you to know that not a single one of them was true, and I really do care for you. I'm truly sorry to have hurt you so much, is there any way I can earn your forgiveness?"

Although it took a while, Galinda did finally manage to stop crying, and once she heard the sincerity in Elphaba's apology, she decided to take the high road and accept it. There was still a part of her that was stinging from all the things Elphaba said to her, but she understood that Elphaba was not the only one to blame. Galinda really shouldn't have been horsing around like that. So she forgave Elphaba easily.

"It's not your fault," Galinda promised at last. "I was being an idiot, just like always."

"No, I shouldn't have been so mean. You're no idiot. Don't ever think that," Elphaba said immediately and Galinda gave her a weak smile.

For a moment, the two sat together in silence.

"Do you want to head back to the dorm?" Elphaba asked at last.

"I guess," Galinda sounded unsure. Elphaba gave her a sad smile before tickling her side gently with one finger. Perhaps it was a bit inappropriate to be tickling Galinda at a time like this, but Elphaba figured that it was worth the risk. Besides, if she did it gently, it would show that she was no longer mad at Galinda. This trick worked and, before long, Galinda was laughing again. All had been forgiven.

10 minutes later, the two girls found themselves back on Galinda's pink bed with Galinda hovering over Elphaba.

"I've decided that this will be your punishment for making me cry, then tickling me senseless," Galinda said as she creeped up to Elphaba. Elphaba swallowed her fear and excitement and said nothing as Galinda continued to crawl over her until she was straddling Elphaba entirely. It was then that Galinda gave Elphaba an almost hungry smile, then she began to tickle the green girl like crazy. They went back and forth like this for the rest of the night. For that reason, whenever someone passed by Elphaba and Galinda's dorm room door, they could only laugh and snicker as they listened to the squeals and laughs echoing on the other side of that locked door.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Stupid random fic wherein we find out that both girls are ticklish.


End file.
